


I'm always here for you

by Habanero00



Series: What a Kitty! [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cat Hybrid Nakamoto Yuta, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Hybrids, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Protective Lee Taeyong, Soft Nakamoto Yuta, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Habanero00/pseuds/Habanero00
Summary: Yuta is preoccupied with exams, and Taeyong doesn't want him to do it alone.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: What a Kitty! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574086
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I'm always here for you

It was long past midnight, but at Lee's home, the light was still on. January was the month of semester exams, so most students tried to use every possible moment for revising.

It was no different with Yuta, who was doing exercises another hour. The boy was studying in the living room so as not to disturb Taeyong's sleep. His husband gets up early for work and the last thing the Hybrid wanted was to deprive him of precious sleep hours. So he sat wrapped in a warm blanket with a book in front of him and a highlighter in his hand. There were at least five coffee cups on the table, so Yuta wasn't worried about falling asleep while studying.

The university he attended boasted of accepting hybrids. As many as three applicants from his species could apply to each field of study, which was a pathetic number compared to eighty humans students in the class. Lecturers treated them more harshly and with distrust.

Whispering formulas to remember, the Japanese didn't notice that he hadn't been alone in the living room for some time. He understood that someone had come to keep him company when he felt a warm body behind his back. Soon Yuta was embraced tightly, and Taeyong's head rested on his shoulder.

"Why are you awake?" The Japanese asked with concern in his voice, putting down the highlighter.

"I'd like to ask you the same." Lee whispered sleepily in the arm of his beloved.

"I have an important exam and I need to study." The boy replied, turning to his beloved to put a short kiss on his forehead.

"I don't like sleeping without you, Yukkuri. I'm cold alone." The elder said in a sulky voice, making the Japanese laugh.

"Get fat, then you'll be warmer." He joked, kissing his husband again, this time on the lips.

Despite Yuta's whining, he failed to make Taeyong return to the room and go to sleep. Lee insisted that he wasn't going anywhere and would stay in the living room and help the Hybrid with studying. Unable to change it, the boy got up to prepare another cup of coffee and also green tea for the Korean to warm his body.

A moment later, they both sat in the living room, this time Taeyong was holding a book in his hands and reading the phrases Yuta had emphasized. Nakamoto appreciated his beloved's desire to help him. On the one hand, he felt guilty because Lee will not have enough sleep, but on the other hand, he was glad that he didn't have to deal with everything alone.

Less than an hour later, everything ended as expected by the Japanese. Taeyong was lying curled up next to his body, using Yuta's legs as his pillow. The Hybrid didn't have the heart to wake him up and tell him to go back to bed, so he only covered him with his blanket and began to play with his hair, in the meantime reading a textbook.

Sometime later, when Yuta inadvertently dropped the pen on the floor, Lee flinched and opened his eyes slightly. Nakamoto cursed his clumsiness in his mind and turned to his husband apologetically.

"It doesn't matter, Yuyu. I hope I don't bother you while lying on you." The Korean mumbled.

"Of course not. I woke you up, go back to sleep." He said.

"I'm proud of you, sweetheart. Remember that." He whispered, and right after that one could hear soft snoring in the room.

The Japanese smiled adoringly at him. Seeing that the blanket slipped slightly off the elder's shoulders, Yuta pulled it up with his tail and tightly wrapped it around his beloved. The Korean instinctively grabbed a fluffy tail and nestled in the warm fur.

With the support of a loving partner, Nakamoto had no reason not to fight for his dreams.


End file.
